Jaevri Sadek
Jaevri Sadek is the Chief Technology Officer of the Foundation. She seems to have the favor of the founder and chairman, Sal Vantu, who tolerates her eccentric behavior far more than most others would. She's affectionately called "Princess" by the other personnel. History Unknown to most, Jaevri actually is a princess. She is the only daughter of a twi'lek king named Alphor. Alphor doted on her, never letting her want for anything... except the freedom to do what she wanted. One night during a celebration for one of her many brothers, she slipped away from her home, hiding in a cargo container with droid components. As she sat in the box, she started to tinker with them and discovered she had a knack for knowing just what to do. By the time the ship reached it's destination, she was found and summarily thrown off the ship. Not even knowing what planet she was on and having very little money, Jaevri slipped into a cantina unnoticed and started watching the games of chance. She joined a card game and while she picked the game up quickly, she found she was in over her head... and would have remained that way if not for the intervention of the cantina owner himself, Sal Vantu. The Foundation Taking her under his wing, Sal discovered Jaevri's talent for working magic with tech.She amazed him with how she could take a box of scrap and quickly have it assembled into a makeshift speeder or communications device. She quickly became indispensable to him. Sal (of course) ran a check on her and discovered her royal orgins, including a rather sizable reward for her safe return. Friends & Allies Jaevri has found herself the Chief Technology Officer in the Foundation. She has developed a working relationship with a few of the other officers. Sal Vantu Sal saved her from some unpleasantness at the card table and impressed him with her prowess and ability to learn quickly.She feels slightly indebted to him for the rescue and, even though she's good natured, overlooks some of his less savory operations. She affectionately calls him things like 'boss' and 'bossman'. Nimat TBD Cassior Cassior provides a friendly ear for her to talk to about concerns she has about some of the less savory aspects of the operation.She likes that he can keep up (for the most part) with her tech talk. She's only been mad at him once, and that was because he denied a project she wanted to do. Endari TBD Personality When she's asked about herself, she's very evasive, but if you get her talking about a piece of technology, she'll talk your ear off. When she starts to work on a project, she becomes hyper-focused and appears to be single-minded. In reality, her mind is always working on 4-5 different problems at the same time. If one looks at her office in the Foundation HQ, a person who didn't know her would think she's unorganized, but the truth is that she has a filing system that only she understands and knows exactly where every piece of paper or electronic part in that office is. Jaevri occasionally makes jokes that seem really funny to her, but then she realizes that nobody gets them because unless you understand the that quantum spanner actually comes in three different sizes, the joke makes no sense at all. Quotes Good news, boss! It works! -upon reporting to Sal, who was giving some VIPs a tour of the building when an explosion occurred in her office. Appearance Jaevri is a blue-skinned twi'lek with a slight build. She sometimes seems older than her 19 years, and other times she seem younger. She's attractive and catches quite a few eyes, but doesn't seem to respond to any sort of flattery about her appearance. She always looks like she's thinking about something... and in fact, usually is.